INTRODUCTION TO PEACE
by Scarlet Aeris
Summary: In C. E. 80, ZAFT and Earth Alliance Forces both have promised themselves that they will never fight each other and live in peace. They finally signed up a treaty again, promising whoever broke the treaty once more, shall be punished and be thrown into sp


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is my first time to write a story about Gundam Seed. I don't own any Gundam Seed Stories but I own my imagination. I know a lot from this Gundam Seed and Destiny series, and I want to add up onto this story…It's just that…it makes me feel like I'm in there too…Oh well…before I go on…I'll live to introduce to you the characters and 5 of my OWN new characters…

**INTRODUCTION - CHARACTER PHASE:**

**KIRA YAMATO –**Former civilian of Heliopolis, a place where Neutral and Coordinators live to escape from the war. A guy who has lots of potentials in computer technologies, a guy who has lots of courage just to save his loved ones. He is a coordinator who is tough, intelligent and kind-hearted. Twin brother of Cagalli, the princess of the ORB and the husband of Lacus Clyne. Joined forces with the Earth Alliance Forces.

**LACUS CLYNE - **Daughter of the late Siegel Clyne. The singer of PLANTS Colony who runs away from her homeland because of the wrong system of fighting of the ZAFT Forces. A coordinator, who is a light-hearted, determined to fight for her love, an intelligent girl and a loving person. Wife of Kira Yamato.

** KYLIE YAMATO – **Son of Kira and Lacus. A very silent type guy but knows how to communicate with others. Knows how to defend himself from the clutches of evil. Inherited Kira's attitude.

**ATHRUN ZALA – **Son of the late Patrick Zala, the Chairman of the PLANTS Supreme Council. Just like his friend, Kira, he is also a tough and a wise guy. Husband of Cagalli Yula.

**CAGALLI YULA –** Twin sister of Kira Yamato, the only one who is left in the ORB Union to protect the whole country. Former civilian, now a commander of the Elite Soldiers of Orb. Husband of Athrun Zala.

** CLARA ZALA – **Daughter of Athrun and Cagalli. Half-coordinator, Half-natural girl. Very tough and a fighter. At the very young age, she already knows how to defend herself. Very intelligent.

**SHINN ASUKA – **One of the Elite Warriors of the ZAFT Forces. A coordinator who gets revenge from the Earth Alliance Forces from killing his parents. Calm, Silent and A good warrior of ZAFT. Husband of Lunamaria Hawke.

**LUNAMARIA HAWKE – **Has a sister in ZAFT. She is a skilled warrior of the ZAFT and a very kind-hearted lady. Wife of Shinn Asuka.

** KAGERU ASUKA –** Son of Shinn and Lunamaria. Youngest member of ZAFT. A coordinator who has a revengeful attitude, which seeks justice from the death of his older sister, Kaname. A hot-headed person, serious, a tranquil person and knows how to talk straight to others.

** SERENITY JIEN SKYLA SAIREL – **Daughter of the late Kristen Sairel, co-board member of the PLANTS Supreme council. The Youngest Elite Warrior of the ZAFT Forces, and the Youngest Councilman of the PLANTS Supreme Council. A coordinator and a new type. A girl who has lots of strength to fight, a very intelligent strategist warrior, revengeful, silent, dark-attitude and tranquil. Very opposite from the light. Commander of the ZAFT Forces and the one who built the ALCHEIM Fortress so that coordinators who escape war can be safe. Serenity is the Princess of PLANTS Colony and has the power to fly, teleport oneself, telepath minds, foretell future, create curses, create strong seals, read ones mind and has the ability to talk by mind. Twin sister of Chastity. A musician who plays violin, piano and flute that soothes the souls of the coordinators. Opposite of Lacus.

ALCHEIM Fortress is a place where you can learn alchemy, swordsmanship and lots of skills.

** CHASTITY RIEN JAN SAIREL – **Twin brother of Serenity. Son of the late Kristen Sairel. The light of PLANTS Colony. The complete opposite of Serenity. Very cheerful, friendly guy. A coordinator who is tough, intelligent and peace-minded person. A graceful dancer. Has the ability to talk by mind and teleport himself from one place to another. The only one who can control his sister from her anger. Prince of the PLANTS Colony.

new characters…my own characters…

**INTRODUCTION – STORY PHASE:**

In C. E. 80, ZAFT and Earth Alliance Forces both have promised themselves that they will never fight each other and live in peace. They finally signed up a treaty again, promising whoever broke the treaty once more, shall be punished and be thrown into space. After 2 years of peace and tranquility, an Earth Alliance Force Soldier sneaks out of the base, and finds a way to broke out in space. 2 months later, and the traitor got into the ZAFT military base, pretended to be a ZAFT warrior and pretended to be helping the coordinators. Without the knowledge of all coordinators, the traitor gets into the hangar and steals one of the strongest mobile suits of ZAFT, the ZGMF-26B Hunter Astray. After getting the mobile suit, the traitor did not come back on earth and forms his own force. The ZAFT Forces were alarmed and they, again, blamed the Earth Forces, which is half-true. Kira, Cagalli and Athrun set out on a mission again with their mobile suits. Now, Lacus joins forces with the three mobile suit pilots and together, they will defeat the ZAFT…But is it really the ZAFT? What will happen if they knew that the enemy was their own kind? Find out as Chapter one comes up.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** In this story, I expand my imagination having the C. E. change. And some of the chapters might be alike…not so alike…to the REAL episodes. Don't worry, just as I said…I don't own Gundam Seed nor Destiny, but I own my IMAGINATION…Try it, you'll love it…!


End file.
